Please Be Mine
by drinkingfiction
Summary: It all started in one hallway. One statement. Two hearts. Three words. [.:.Oneshot Songfic Troypay.:.]


**Please Be Mine By the Jonas Brothers**

**Yesh, that's the song fic for you. Just kidding! Here it is!!**

-------------------

_They come and go  
But they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to become, closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

Sharpay and Troy walked hand in hand with their friends through the hallway after school.

Chad stopped and looked at them. He shook of fhis thought and they all kept walking. But Chad couldn't take it much longer.

Troy let go of Sharpay's hand and put his arm around her waist. Sharpay smiled but Chad just burst out saying, "Stop it! You two are not meant for each other! It's stupid of you to even think that. I mean…come on Troy. Sharpay? The Ice Queen?" Chad said slamming a basketball into Troy's chest. Sharpay let go of Troy and said, "He's umm…right Troy. We just aren't…meant….for each other." Sharpay told him before running off crying.

Troy looked at the scene disbelievably. Chad smirked. "Good. Now come one. We've got basketball practice." Chad exclaimed slamming the basketball down on the ground to have it come up to meet him.

_Chorus  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams  
Will come true  
I will not disapoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end, the end of time  
Please be mine, ohooooo_

Troy looked at Chad and pushed him away. "I've got to find her." Troy whispered incoheriantly and started to run. Half way, he turned around and glared at his so called 'buddy.'

Gabriella, Ryan and Taylor all watch this go on almost thinking it was some kind of dream. Why would Chad do that? Like he knows anything about the two.

Troy quickley found Sharpay, crying in the bathroom stall. He heard her while running down the hall and opened the girls room door and squated down to face Sharpay. He took her in his arms and shushed her to calm down.

"I don' t understand, Troy! Why doesn't this freaking school like me? I've been nothing but nice to them the past year but they want more. What do they want? Troy, please help me." Sharpay cried in histerics while her faithful boyfriend just held onto her tigther. Her eyes shut tightly.

"I'll always be here for you, Sharpay. You know that." Troy whispered abruptly into her ear.

_I'm in and out  
Of love with you  
Tryin' to find  
If it's really true (na na na na)  
How can I, prove my love  
If they all think, I'm not good enough_

The next day, Sharpay was still really quiet and hardly said a word to anybody. This is one thing that got onto his nerves quickley. He really wanted her to talk to him. But he knew why and just put the space between them for awhile. Until she was ready.

During free period, Troy, Ryan, and annoyingly Chad walked down the hall. Troy and Ryan were talking when they saw a blonde running down the hallway and brushed past the three boys and back into the girls room.

Troy noticed it was Sharpay and he quickley jumped to her side running in after her. This time he slowed down when he got into the restroom and looked around. Sharpay was staring in front of mirror with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sharpay…" Troy's voice trailed as Sharpay looked at him and turned around.

"I don't understarnd. Why doesn't Chad like me? I've….I've…" Sharpay studdered and Troy put a finger to her lips.

"You've been nothing but the beautiful person you are." Troy told her sweetly as he saw a small smile appear on her lips.

"Troy?" Sharpay whispered when her face fell.

"Chad told me not to tell you this but, he..he…told me this morning…that if I come near you….he would find someway to break us up." Sharpay's words struck her heart and his hardly.

Troy's fists tightened up and he whispered, "I'm going to kill him." And Sharpay tried to tug on his hand as he walked out of the ladies room.

_Chorus  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams  
Will come true  
I will not disapoint you  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end, the end of time  
Please be mine, ohooooo yeah oh, ooooo, yeah_

_Bridge  
I can't stop the rain from fallin',  
I can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you  
I can't stop the rain from fallin',  
I can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you  
(I can't stop the rain) I can't stop the rain from fallin'(ohoooo),  
I can't stop my heart from callin' you(yeah), It's callin' you(ohhhooo yeah)_

Troy slammed the door open and Chad and Ryan quickley turned around, followed by the whole school.

Troy stood in front of Chad saying, "You bastard." Before punching him right in the face. Chad looked at him holding his jaw and Taylor helped him.

"Look, buddy. We're done. Done!" Chad yelled for all to here. Troy waved his hands up quickley before saying, "That's fine. I don't care."

Troy ran over to Sharpay to see if she was okay and he held onto her tightly.

"I'm never going to let them get to you again. That's a promise." Troy whispered into her ear as she took in the moment.

Ryan and Gabriella smiled at what Troy had just done for Sharpay.

_Chorus  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that its better(much better)  
All our hope and our dreams  
They will come true(will come come)  
I will not disapoint you(oh no)  
I will be right there for you  
Till the end the end of time  
Please be mine_

They quickley ran out of the school not caring if they had other classes or not. Troy still having his arm around Sharpay the whole time.

"Let's go get some lunch and then I'll take you home." Troy said kissing Sharpay's forehead and they got into his car.

While they sat eating their food at a local Burger King, Sharpay looked up from her food and stared at her boyfriend.

"What?" Troy asked with food still in his mouth.

"Nothing…it's just…thank you." Sharpay said after he finished chewing his food and smiled.

"Oh, for you? Anything for you Sharpay Evans." Troy said. He then motioned for her to sit on his lap which she gladly accepted.

"You wanna know why?" Troy asked, his hands carressing her head.

"Why?" Sharpay giggled softly.

"Because…your mine." Troy said after kissing her hard on the lips.

"Your mine too, Troy Bolton." Sharpay said soothingly as many passer byers watched the two love birds in their moment.

-----------------------

**Okay, quick question. Did it suck as much as I think it did? I think it did? Ignore that I ever made it. But you all know I make atleast one one shot a month so this is it! I might have another one. Then I'm pretty sure I'll be cured of writers. I think all of the ideas get crumbled in my brain so I have to get at least some of them out before I can find out another idea for a story. Hope you enjoyed it and read and review!!**

**-Sharpayxoxo**


End file.
